Episode 5868 (14 February 2019 - Part 1)
Synopsis Mel and Hunter prepare to leave with the help of Jack. It's Dot and Jim's anniversary and Sonia wishes her a happy anniversary before telling her that Dr Legg doesn't want to return to the house. Hunter says goodbye to Louise before leaving the square with Mel and Jack. Mo tries flogging Valentine t-shirts on Kush's stall and he tells her she needs a license. Jack sets up Mel and Hunter, and the police catch them, Hunter tries doing a runner but is unsuccessful. Tiffany does Jean's makeup and opens out her heart to her about what she wants her future to bring. Mel tells Jack that if she doesn't get her boy back, she is coming for him. Dot is reluctant that Dr Legg is coming home and demands she's going to visit him. Stacey and Martin are enjoying a romantic night at E20 until Jean, Mo and Kat turn up. Dot visits Dr Legg in the hospital, and he tells her that he feels safe in the hospital and doesn't want to come home. Rainie isn't pleased when Jack rings Max telling him he'll have to babysit when she and Max were supposed to be going on a night out together. Martin has created Stacey a romantic shed at the allotments. Hunter rings Mel from the police station in bits telling her he can't do it and Mel orders him to tell the police she killed Ray. Tiffany witnesses Evie getting her lip bitten by a bloke and dragged off while telling her that she knows what happens when she lets him down. Mel turns up at Jack's house in an emotional wreck screaming and shouting demanding to know where he is because she is going to kill him. Mo tells Jean that Shirley told her something is wrong with her and Jean confronts Shirley telling her she's no friend of hers. Mel tells Max that if Jack doesn't get Hunter out of prison, she will kill him. Cast Regular cast *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Hunter Owen - Charlie Winter *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Evie Steele - Sophia Capasso *Dot Branning - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Bert Moon - Freddie Beale (Uncredited) *Ernie Moon - Stanley Beale (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Barnes - Alwyne Taylor *Muski - Patrick Cremin *Kelvin - Kem Croft *Evie's Bloke - Ben Williams-Lee Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *25 Albert Square - Living room and back room *27 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *31 Albert Square - Hallway and kitchen *43 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *E20 - Club *Victoria Square *Walford Police Station - Reception *Walford Allotments *Walford General Hospital - Private ward *Cowley Hill, Aycliffe Road, Torworth Road and one other unknown road in Borehamwood, which represented unknown roads in London. Notes *Ray De-Haan was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. Category:Episode Category:2019 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes